Teaching Hope Some New tricks
by The Indecent Nerd
Summary: Hope was ordered to cheer up Snow. It takes such an unexpected, sexy twist! Lemon, smut. Slash/yaoi/boyxboy. HopeXSnow


It seemed almost ironic to the boy that he of all people was chosen by Lightning for this task. Hope could have sworn on his life that Lightning detested him! He had been so sure of it, but now, standing at the door of the man he loved, he couldn't be so sure anymore. Hope took a deep breath, still trying to get up the courage to knock on the older man's door.

In a way, he hated that Lightning had chosen him. Snow was a beautiful creature- one who certainly caught and held Hope's attention and hadn't let go. Hope was embarrassed and scared to be alone with him.

"Snap out of it," he told himself as he bit down on the damp flesh of his cheek. Why couldn't he and Serah just make up? It would certainly make things easier for Hope, but no. Lightning gave him specific instructions to comfort her soon to be brother-in-law. Hope took a rigid breath and tapped a knuckle against the hard, painted wood. There was a rustle, some clanking of what could only be alcohol bottles. After a moment, Snow opened the door.

The older man leaned against the frame of the door, his arms lazily crossed across his chest. Strands of long, platinum hair hung down from the black bandanna tied tightly to his head. At the moment, his famous trench coat was nowhere to be seen on the adult and for the first time let Hope see most of Snows heavily defined chest. Snow's pants hung a little looser today, a little more than the hem of his boxer's showing. Hope bit back a whimper. "Oh, hey, it's, uh," He paused, clearly intoxicated. "Hope."

"Yeah." The teen had trouble controlling his blush and finally let it creep over his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" The blond's words were slightly slurred, and yet, the boy found it eerily sexy on him.

"I, uh, Lightning," Hope stumbled over his words. "She, uh, told me about Serah and sent me over."

"What? Did she make you come here to cheer me up?" Hope nodded. "Controlling bitch. Hope, you don't have to do what she says."

"Oh, okay," Hope said relieved, hurriedly turning on his heel, ready for the walk back to the train, ready for the ride back to Palumpolum. Snow's black glove covered hand caught his shoulder and turned him around.

"But, since your already here, I do want someone to talk to." Hope, again, bit back a whimper and let the man guide him into the house. All the lights were off, the sun filtering in through the shutters. The living room was as large as an apartment living room could be with a long, black leather couch in the corner. Hope immediately sat at the corner of the couch, looking through the shades on the window. "Want anything to drink?"

Hope thought for a second and then shook his head. Snow went off to the kitchenette, opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of alcohol, and then joined the boy on the couch. Through crystal blue eyes, Snow admired the boy. He was short, but then again he was seven years younger than Snow. His beautiful silver hair was layered perfectly and matched his green-blue eyes well. His orange and yellow jacket hung well and fit his youthful body perfectly. A green handkerchief was tied his no doubtingly pale neck and his tight black pants turned Snow on.

Hope coughed, not knowing what to say as he lay his black gloved hands on his knees. He sat up straight, legs pressed firmly together, though he was slouching his shoulders just a bit. His mother, bless her heart, had always told him to stay away from stranger's houses, never get in their cars, and just avoid strangers in general. It wasn't as if Snow was a stranger, but Hope didn't like to see the man in such a drunken manner.

Snow cracked open his beer, taking a tiny sip before setting it down on the coffee table. Snow was less formal in this situation than the teen. He sat on the couch, slouching with his legs spread wide apart, his left hand resting in his crotch, his right arm extended over the top of the couch, his right hand barely touching Hope's left shoulder. The boy couldn't help but steal another glance at the man. His chin had stubble, indicating that Serah hadn't been here for days- otherwise he would have been clean shaven. Hope personally thought it was sexy.

"So, what happened?" Hope had wished that he wouldn't have to start the conversation, but the silence was to much. Snow turned his eyes to the other male with interest.

"What, Serah? Fuck, I'm not even sure." Hope choked back a third whimper as the man cursed. It was so foreign! Snow usually spoke cleanly around him or Vanille but tonight, the drinking must have clouded his judgment. "I think it started when I said I was ready to have children."

"You are?" Hope was shocked. Snow's rash and aggressive attitude never led Hope to believe that Snow was the parenting type.

"I thought I was, but then Serah just started pointing out my flaws, one by one. Day after day. She'd tell me how I could never be a dad, a good one at least, if I never even helped around the house. Or if I never did the dishes. So like a good fiance, I started helping more. But that seemed to piss her off!" He was getting more aggressive now. His voiced had raised about forty percent in volume and his fists were clenched. As if it would decrease his anger level, he took a long swig from his bottle.

"That's dumb," Hope mumbled. He'd never been a huge fan of talking, especially about people's feelings or problems. He silently cursed Sazh for backing out when Lightning had asked him first. Fang didn't want any part of it, and Lightning refused to send Vanille in case that a drunk Snow might take advantage of her. That only left Hope and he hated it.

"Yeah! And then she started going out with her 'friends' every night. She'd come home about one in the morning, hair a mess, clothes adjusted weird. One night, last week, I found a hickey on her shoulder." His voice had gotten shaky.

"You think she cheated on you?" Hope turned just slightly to Snow, his legs still pressed together. Hope pressed his lips, still shy in front of the older man, but he was now interested in where this was going. He couldn't believe that small, petite, sweet Serah could do such a thing.

"I know. She had to of! It's bullshit, too! She wanted us to stay pure for our wedding night! She wouldn't let us do anything, but then she goes off and she cheats! She wouldn't let us do anything, not let me finger her, no sex... She wouldn't even give me head!" Hope choked on his astonishment. If Snow had any decency, he'd stop. But, he didn't. "And she was always around, giving me no time to even jack off! It's been three weeks, Hope, three weeks!"

Hope blushed. "Three months since what?"

"Since I've, you know, ejaculated." The boy never thought he'd see a shade of crimson on the man's face, but low and behold, there it was. Hope knew what he was talking about, this jacking off thing, but he had never reached the point of ejaculation. He would always just put his hand there, rub and pull, trying everything. After awhile, he just stopped. It had been getting him nowhere. Maybe I could ask Snow how? Hope shook his head in embarrassment at the thought.

"Oh." Hope wasn't sure what to say.

"What? Don't tell me you've never..." Snow saw the embarrassment in the boys eyes and he couldn't help himself. He laughed. But, he also scooted closer, his leg brushing Hope's and sending a shiver through the boys body. The sunlight peaking through the window caught Hope's silver layered hair and suddenly Snow knew what he had to do. He had to teach Hope some new tricks. "You've never jacked off?"

Another blush.

"Oh wow!" Snow grinned. This was the best kind of virgin. "Would you like to try?"

Hope gasped, eyes wide with shock. Did Snow really just ask him this? What the hell was Snow even implying? "You mean, jack off?" Hope's voice was faint and had come out of his mouth in a hushed whisper.

"Sure! I mean, I started when I was your age. Though, me and my friend Yuj figured out how- together." He seemed to grin at the memory that was playing in his head. The younger male almost had the confidence to wonder what had happened between him and Yuj, but before he could ask, he lost the confidence.

"Oh, Snow. I'm not comfortable with that." He lied. To be honest, Hope was intrigued that Snow would see him, stroking his cock, trying to reach the ultimate pleasure he could achieve. Hell, maybe Snow would join him too and the eager boy would see the elder's cock as well. Hope bit down on his cheek again. Hard.

"You know what relaxes me?" He asked as he scooted closer to Hope. The truth was that Snow had harbored feelings for the teen as well. Buried deep inside, but he knew that this boy could do things that Serah wouldn't, do things that even Snow wouldn't venture to do. The boy was just a raw mess of energy- and Snow wanted to break him. Snow passed the bottle of liquor into the boy's hesitant hands. "Alcohol. Go ahead, drink."

Hope fondled the bottle for perhaps a moment, not knowing whether or not this was the right choice. Could one drink send him into a drunken state, just as his older companion was? Surely not, but Hope was scared as he put the rim of the bottle to his lips, still feeling the remnants of Snow's saliva. He blushed and tipped the bottle backward, taking a quick swig of the horrid liquid. It stung his throat and left a bad after taste, but God, it felt warm and good in Hope's stomach. He could feel himself dropping his guard already- slouching and sliding his legs apart slightly. Snow liked this and pressed himself closer to Hope.

"So, you want to try it, then?" Snow asked. Hope didn't know. He took another swig and then he was sure. He nodded, a short movement of his head. The teen didn't know where to start. He wasn't hard or in a mood for jacking off, but he'd try if Snow asked him. "Good, now just, think of something sexy and provocative."

He couldn't help but picture Snow, slowly unbuttoning his vest, letting it fall to the couch, his cream white abs shimmering the light. Hope imagined himself leaning to the side and pressing his lips to the mans, his hands finding their way to the man's thighs. After a moment or two of thinking, he was hard, the erection pressing against his pants. Hope, finally, let out a whimper.

"Good, now, take off your jacket." Hope was confused. You didn't have to be naked to do this, did you? Oh well, the alcohol was already clouding his thoughts and he didn care anymore. He took a last drink before putting the bottle on the table and pushing his orange half-jacket off and revealing his black, skin tight tank top showing off his smooth, non-muscled skin. He wasn't muscular, but he was so thin that you could almost his ribs through the shirt. Snow suddenly started tapping his foot, wishing the boy would just get naked so Snow could fuck him. Oh God, Snow wanted that.

"Like that?" Hope turned to him, biting his lip. Snow wanted to grab the boy's long hair and pull him into a kiss he'd never forget. Dammit, Snow thought, I've got to stop this. But fortunately for Hope, he didn't.

"Yeah, now the handkerchief." Hope put his hand behind his neck, untying the knot of his handkerchief. Snow noted the few hairs that Hope had on his underarms and realized that Hope was still going through puberty. This only made Snow want him more. He felt like a pedophile, which he pretty much was, but he wanted this. Hope let the green silk drop down to his lap, revealing a neck that was even paler than the rest of his body. Snow suddenly drank in the boy's scent- peppermint.

"Now, uh, the shirt." Snow hoped that Hope hadn't heard the crack in his voice. Hope grabbed the bottom of his shirt with both hands, arms crossed in an X. Snow felt his member press firmly against his leg, begging his master to touch it. Snow didn't want to freak the boy out, so he resisted. Once Hope was shirtless, he tossed the useless item of clothing on the floor. He was vaguely aware that Snow was staring at his smooth, flat chest and belly. Snow licked his lips at the sight of his pale pink nipples. "Now, rub your chest."

Hope didn't even question this, the alcohol clearly moving his body for him. His hand slowly slid up from the place on his lap and up to his peck, grabbing and pulling at the skin, leaving it red and leaving himself wanting more. He wanted to touch more of himself, but he was awaiting Snow's instructions. He took one of his nipples between his fingers and gave it a quick tweak, letting a moan escape from his throat. "What now?"

"Take off your pants." Snow bit his lip, watching as the boy removed both shoes and socks and his gloves. Hope's hands started to mess with his belt, pulling it off seductively. Snow didn't know if that had been intentional, but he liked it. Hope didn't even bother with the button or zipper on his pants, but just edged them off slowly. Hope now sat in his short, tight, red boxers. Snow could almost see the boy's dick through the fabric, making him harder himself. "Now, the boxers."

Hope was happy to do as he was commanded. He slid them off and tossed them across the room, revealing himself to Snow. His member was a little bigger than Snow had expected a fourteen year old to have, but that didn't bother him. The older male drank in the long pale shaft and the small tuft of pubic hair and he couldn't resist it any longer. His hand wandered to his own clothed erection and started to rub it against his leg. Hope then touched the head of his cock, giving Snow an asking glance. Snow nodded and Hope began to rub the head between his index finger and thumb. Snow grunted and laughed. Hope was slightly embarrassed.

"What?" The boy asked.

"Not like that. Here, let me show you." To be honest, Snow just wanted an excuse to be naked next to the boy. Snow was undressed in almost under thirty seconds, revealing a built, defined chest and glorious cock to the boy. Hope's eyes widened at the sight and felt his cock stand up straight. Both males relaxed their positions now, Snow teased himself some more until he was fully erect. Snow raised his hand to his chin and then spit on it, showing it to Hope before wrapping that hand around the base of his erection. Hope watched eagerly as the man's large hands moved up and down the shaft slowly, Snow biting his lip every time he reached the head. Then, Snow spit on his hand again and went back to work, moving his and up and down a little faster now, jerking his hand in a half circle as he neared the tip and then pushed his hand down the length of his cock again.

Hope followed suit, spitting into his palm and then gliding it down his penis, doing just as Snow did. It felt more amazing then anything he'd ever felt, but he couldn't help but watch Snow. Something took over the boy then and he took his hand off himself, batted Snow's away and placed it one Snows cock, wrapping his tiny hand around it and sliding it up and down. Hope's eyes met the other male's and something shifted. Snow let his head fall back and rest on the couch as the boy scooted closer and rubbed the man's dick. Snow whimpered. After about four minutes of slowly moving his hand, Snow decided to take it farther. Fuck Serah, he wanted Hope. "If you want... You can taste it."

Hope gasped and dropped his hand. He bit his lip and practically fell off the couch as he got on his knees in front of the couch- in front of Snow. The blond looked down at the silver haired boy and felt his breathing falter. He couldn't wait. It was going to happen. Hope took the base of Snow's cock between his fingers and leaned forward, running his tongue along the slit. He made a tight circle with his lips around only half of the head, flicking his tongue at the slit. Snow had been with countless girls -Yuj, even- and no one had felt this good.

Hope loosened the circle and slid Snow into his mouth a little farther, sucking in air and moaning onto Snow. Hope tried to fit him all in his throat, but he couldn't. Maybe with practice, but not now. He gagged and then pulled off and turned his attention to the man's balls, picking each one up in his mouth and sucking on it for awhile before going to the next one. Once Hope was done with that, he licked up the underside of the shaft, repeating the procedure a few more times before Snow tugged on his hair lightly. Hope looked up, his eyes gleaming. "Yes?"

"Do you...wanna lose your virginity?" Hope blinked. Did he? He'd never even reached climax before, how could he be ready for sex? Even if he wanted to say no, which he didn't, the alcohol told him yes. Hope nodded. "Get up on the couch."

Hope did as he was told and let Snow position him. He was now on his knees, the upper half of his body hanging off the arm of the couch, his ass facing Snow. The older man grinned with anticipation as he took each firm cheek in his palms and squeezed, eliciting a moan from the child's throat. Snow kissed the small of the boy's back and then placed his lips on each cheek. Hope whimpered and raised himself for Snow, allowing for better access. Snow smirked against his soft skin and slowly ran his tongue down from Hope's left ass cheek and to Hope's asshole, letting his warm tongue press against the warm flesh.

Needless to say, Hope let out a scream of unexpected pleasure.

Snow grabbed onto Hope's waist as if to keep him in place. The older male let his tongue run up and down across the virgin's hole, getting a moan each time. But the more he did it, the more Hope was getting used to is. Snow didn't want that. He wanted the boy to be screaming. Snow quickly changed tactics and started flicking his tongue in a rash, undecided and messy way. The boy nearly screamed again, his short arm reaching behind him and messing up the blond's hair. Once again, Snow switched tactics and started pushing his tongue into the tiny hole, darting it in and out.

Hope's arms came back in front of him, gripping the couch as Snow did his thing. Each time the elder's tongue entered him, his eyes widened and a soft moan escaped his lips. Snow's hands started to wander, eventually finding their way to his lover's dick. Snow gripped it -hard- and started to tug. Suddenly, Hope called out a word he thought he's never say. "Fuck!"

Snow slowly came to stop and raised his head. "You okay there, kid?"

Hope blushed and turned around, spreading his legs. "Just fine. Waiting to be...fucked..."

Snow couldn't help himself and leaped forward, crushing his lips against the others. Hope kissed back with all he had, their bodies pressing together. They pulled away, eyes catching each other's. Their eyes were lust filled and inviting. Snow took this as a cue and pulled the child closer to him by his hips. He positioned the head of his cock right by Hope's tiny hole and rubbed his dick against it. "Hope, bite the couch if you need to. This... This will hurt a bit."

Hope quickly turned his head and bit down on the cushion, waiting in anticipation. Snow hated having to be the first, having to be the one to hurt him, but he didn't want to back out now. With great caution, he pushed the head of his member inside the boy. Hope was screaming, but from immense pleasure with just slight pain. When Snow was fully sheathed inside the boy, Hope let go of the cushion and let out a long and passionate moan. Hope loved this feeling, something filling him. He felt like he was complete.

Snow watched the boy with caring eyes and when Hope gave the slight nod, Snow took that as his signal to go. He leaned down, grabbing Hope's shoulders. That's when he started rocking his hips, his a-little-bigger-than-average cock gliding farther into the boy. Hope let out a strangled gasp. Hope then grabbed onto Snow's shoulders and dug his nails into him. "Harder," he whispered, not completely sure he could handle it. Snow did as he was requested, rocking his hips harder, going deeper inside Hope. Snow let out a grunt as he did so, his balls slapping against Hope's ass.

They continued to do this for awhile, Snow rocking his hips and Hope moaning, but soon the younger begged for more. Snow was happy to give the sexy teen what he wanted. Snow started thrusting himself into the tight hole, loving the warmth around his cock. Each thrust was speedier and more powerful than the last, but still Hope begged for more. Before they knew it, Snow was pounding the tight little ass and Hope was screaming at the top of his lungs, neither of them caring about the neighbors that might be within earshot. Hope kept digging his nails until he felt Snow's blood around his fingers. Snow hissed in pain.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Hope whispered to his lover. Snow just gave a slight chuckle as he slowly pulled himself out of Hope's hole. Hope whimpered. He now felt empty, alone, lost. Snow slowly got himself into a comfortable sitting position.

"I'll forgive you if your ride me," He grinned and even winked. Hope wasn't exactly sure how this was done, but he did have a good idea. He climbed onto Snow's lap, using one hand to position the man's penis. Once it was in a place Hope found to be suitable, Hope slowly eased it into his ass and almost immediately started bouncing his pup and down on the shaft. Hope felt pleasure, pain, but most of all, he felt complete again. He slammed his ass down hard, the cock going so deep inside him it hit something sweet and it temporarily blurred his vision and he screamed out. It made his cock burn and tingle, like it was ready to explode.

"Snow, I think I might.." Hope whimpered. Snow didn't care, he just thrusted up inside the boy as Hope slid down. It was the perfect rhythm for the two. With each thrust, Hope felt closer and closer, his dick burning with a great intensity. He was ready to blow. Snow gave one final pounding and Hope released his seed all over his companion's chest. The warm liquid felt great on Snow's chest, but it felt better for Hope. He felt exhilarated and alive, a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading through him. Snow slowly pulled Hope off of his dick. Snow would have been happy to finish there, but Hope wanted both of them to cum.

Before Snow could stand, Hope dropped to his knees in front of the man. Snow licked his lips down at the boy who was now gripping his cock and jerking it. Hope moved his hand hard and fast with a goal in mind. Snow let out a grunt, letting the child know he was ready. Hope kept up his actions and eventually a warm stream of semen shot out of the lode man's dick and lands allover Hope's cheeks and lips. The hot liquid makes Hope moan and he licks a little off. He slowly stands, licking more off before giving his partner a passionate kiss, both panting and breathing hard.

This had not been Hope's mission, but in some way he felt he had succeeded in cheering the alcoholic, lonely man up. He was quite satisfied. He stole a glance at the clock- time for dinner with his father. He couldn't be late! He calmly whispered in Snow's ear, "If Lightning asks, you tell her I cheered you up, okay?"

"Okay, but," Snow paused and looked the naked boy over once more. "Will we ever do this again?" Hope grinned.

"Snow, there's a lot I don't know about sex," He calmly ran a finger through a puddle of his own cum that was still on Snow's chest. He sucked the cum off his finger tip with a moan. "And that means there's a lot for you to teach me."


End file.
